1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video content creating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel video content creating apparatus that creates a video content such as reminiscence video using past photographs of a dementia patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these days when elderly population is rapidly increasing, it can be said that providing dementia patients with substantial nursing care is an urgent necessity. In general situations, however, as care-giver of a dementia patient, family member(s) must keep an eye on the patient for 24 hours. Thus, family members' ill treatment of dementia patients due to stress has lately become a social issue. In order to reduce the stresses on both the dementia patient and the care-giver, it is important to bring the patient into a stabilized mental state. One approach to the purpose is a reminiscence method by which the patient is exposed to past movies, music, photographs of his/her own, etc. However, this method requires a dedicated person who has a talk with the patient as a companion, and therefore is difficult to practice at home.
On this account, a method using reminiscence video is put forward in a non-patent document 1. Reminiscence video is a slide show produced from the patient's past photographs with BGM and narration.
[Non-patent document 1] Yasuda. K, et al.: “Creation of reminiscence photographic video for dementia patients and evaluation of the degrees of their concentration on it”, Proceedings of General Conference of Japan Society for Higher Brain Dysfunctions (2004)
It has been verified that reminiscence video is effective in providing stability to a dementia patent's mental condition. However, the creation of a reminiscence video requires the know-how in video editing and is difficult for general care-givers to deal with.